A Family United
by MJ90
Summary: My idea of how Drew and Rick continue to expand their family. Updated story for post season 3...so Krista and Ragosa are gone, it is assumed that Brianna has been adopted by Drew and Rick and TC and Syd are back. Rated T because of some medical procedures and a little course language and also because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 1

As Drew strode through the automatic doors of the emergency department at San Antonio Memorial he looked around and thought to himself how lucky he was and how much has changed since he had been back.

The tour to Afghanistan had been something he had wanted to do for a long time. After marrying Rick in Santa Fe he felt blissfully happy but still felt he had an obligation to serve his country. So after only a few weeks together, he said his goodbyes and made the journey to the land of sand, war and turmoil. This time however he returned home the same man he was when he left. Not the scared man afraid to let the love of his life in a mere 12 months ago. Things had changed in him and he was grateful for this. Drew also came back with a plus 1 Dr Syd Jennings best in her field.

He lost friends like Krista who had moved on to bigger and brighter things but gained new ones like Shannon who he thought kind of reminded him of Krista without the awkward kissing.

He and Rick had also adopted a teenager Brianna. After bonding with her while she was recovering from the car accident that took her foster mum. He had grown close to her and formed an unlikely bond far more than just doctor patient. He felt more like a father figure who wanted nothing more than protect especially while she was waiting for her lung transplant. So after discussing with Rick, going through all the precedings and a lung transplant the process was complete and Brianna was officially a Lincoln-Alister.

He walked around the corner of the emergency room smiling. Initially he had a feeling that the night was going to be bad and hectic (first shifts back usually were) but he was so happy to see everyone that the nagging thought buried itself in the back of his mind, if only he new then how right that bad feeling would be he would have stayed in bed huddled in the warmth of the man he loved not knowing that after tonight their perfect little bubble was about to explode into a million tiny pieces of confetti that as hard as he tried he wouldn't be able to pick up.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 2

After getting his first assignment for the night Drew quickly made his way into the locker room to put his bag away. No sooner had he opened his locker did he phone chime away and the photo of his sister lit up the screen. Sophie and her husband Josh were on their way back from seeing his parents and were going to stop in on the way through for a night, having breakfast with Drew and Rick and a rest before continuing on their four hour journey back home. Drew hadn't seen Sophie in a while and was glad that she was stopping in for a visit. They were always close when they were little but once College and the Army entered the equation their lives took different routes. However that was going to change now that his baby niece or nephew was about to make a grand entrance.

Finding out while in Afghanistan that he was going to be an uncle, made Drew eager to return home and truly begin his life with Rick. Life couldn't be sweeter he thought to himself as he swiped the call icon on his phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hey Soph, how far away are you?" He asked eagerly as he juggled his bag in one hand while sifting through it looking for his ID badge.

"About an hour we are just leaving New Braunfels. Stopping every 15 minutes to pee is not really a great perk to have when you are pregnant." She said sounding tired and a little annoyed. "It isn't going to be to late for Rick and Bri is it? Josh and I can just as easily book a motel room when we get into town if he is going to be asleep. We don't want to wake Bri."

Scoffing through the phone Drew replied "Don't be silly, Rick would throttle me if he thought you would be staying at a motel when there is a perfectly good made up guest room at our house ready and waiting for you and right next to the toilet I might add. I will text Rick and tell him how long you will be."

Relieved about hearing this Sophie calmed and joked with Drew. "Now just promise me you aren't going to turn me into a Buddha and sit around me all day rubbing my belly talking gaga to the unborn child!"

"I can promise you I won't be doing that but I can't say the same about Rick. He goes all mushy for babies and pregnant bellies. Anyways I have to run its my first day back and I am already late. Don't worry about the time get here when you can. Take your time and drive carefully I have a belly to rub when I get home." He jokingly laughed through the phone.

"Alright we will. Are you sure you don't want me to text Rick and let him know we are going to be late or can you?"

"I can Soph! I need to send him a goodnight text or he won't be able to sleep."

"You 2 make me sick. I love it. See you in a few hours. Don't work to hard. I love you." She said before disconnecting her phone.

Drew couldn't help but smile at himself before he snapped out of the trance like state he was in and quickly sent a text to Rick.

 _Sophie and Josh are going to be about an hour. Her belly may have grown but it seems her bladder has shrunk. I know you are tired but do you mind waiting up for them. Will see you in the morning. I can't wait. Love_

He shoved the phone at the top of his locker and put his ID in his pocket before jogging out to begin his shift.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 3

As Sophie disconnected the call from her mobile she looked over at Josh who was concentrating intently on his precision driving along the dark highway.

"Everything ok?" Josh asked as he looked intermittently between the road and her.

"All good. Drew is texting Rick as we speak so hopefully he will still be awake when we get to their place. I can't wait to get out of the car. It has been a long day of driving. Do you think the next truck stop we see we could pull over?" Sophie looked up at Josh with a small smirk on her lips.

Sympathetically Josh just smiled and nodded, laughing on the inside. He couldn't wait for this part of the pregnancy to be over. He took his hand off the steering wheel and moved it over to Sophie's belly and rubbed it soothingly. He then took Sophie's hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand. "I love you. I can't wait to meet our baby."

"Me either. I love you to."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Not a mere 10 minutes later the couple were silently driving along the highway when a large truck veered it's ugly head into their lane moving faster and faster. Josh didn't have time to react as Sophie screamed and shouted for Josh to watch out but it was futile as the last thing they saw were bright lights blinding them and then darkness.

As lights flashed from the overturned truck the only noise that could be heard was the sound of someone's head resting on the horn.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Sophie didn't know how long she had been asleep but she couldn't remember what had happened. Did she have too much to drink last night? No that couldn't be it she was pregnant. Was she just so tired she slept the rest of the way to San Antonio. Why hadn't Josh woken her up?

She slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light. She blinked a few times as there was ringing in her ears and she thought she could hear a horn in the distance; she was disorientated she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. As she becoming more and more aware of her surroundings she tried to turn her head to see what had happened. She moved her hand and touched the side of her head, a stinging pain shot through her as she brought her hand to her eyes and saw the red liquid pooling at her fingers. There was glass everywhere and something was pinning her in her seat that was making it more difficult for her move. Her seatbelt was long gone so she found if hard to understand why she couldn't move.

It was at that moment she remembered what had happened. The baby. Josh. Drew and Rick. They were on their way to see them when there was a flashing lig... "Josh? Baby? Can you hear me? Wake up for me baby." There was no reply. She didn't want to think about what she might see when she turned her head to the left but she told herself she needed to. Josh needed to be ok. Sophie slowly moved around so she was facing her left, looking straight at the man she loved, he was looking at her eyes wide open but he wasn't looking at her. A glazed film of white encased those once blue eyes and were now nothing more than hollow shells.

A large sob escaped her mouth as she touched Josh's check and tried once again to wake him up. "Josh baby please wake up for me." There was blood on every inch of Josh's face it didn't even look like him bar the eyes. She put two fingers to his neck and waited anxiously hoping by some miracle there would be the faintest of a pulse. Nothing. She put her hand in his and silently cried to herself hoping and praying that the baby would be okay. She hadn't felt any movement since she had woken up and was clinging to hope that the baby would be okay.

As she slowly got more and more tired, Sophie's eyelids weighing down on her. She could hear a car screech to a stop, the slamming of a door and running footsteps. In the distance she could hear a voice yelling into their phone.

"There's been an accident, I am on I-37 towards Corpus Christi about 20 miles from the downtown exit. There's a truck rolled over and a car is pinned against it I can't tell if anyone is alive or not. We need police, fire, ambulance, everything! You need to hurry." There was a pause. Sophie could tell the man was getting frustrated over the phone. "I don't know what happened I just turned up here and saw the carnage." She turned to the window or what was left of it and started to call out to the man. He stopped what he was saying and told the operator that he heard a voice and that they needed to hurry up. He moved around to the side of the car that he had heard it from and peered in. There she was, looking at him blood on her face, black mascara staining her cheeks from crying no doubt. He reassured her. "It's ok miss everything is going to be ok the ambulance is on its way. Can you tell me your name?"

She looked up at him and replied in a whisper "Uh Sophie."

"Alright Sophie, I promise you I won't leave your side. Everything is going to be ok." He slowly reached to take her hand when he noticed the lifeless body of Josh looking back at him and even more startling the fact that she was pregnant and even more disheartening that she was pinned. He took her hand and sat with her waiting for the sound of sirens and flashing lights to make their entrance over the embarkment.

Sophie was getting more and more weary she could hardly keep her eyes open. The Good Samaritan kept encouraging her to talk to him, to stay awake; but she just couldn't any longer. Before she let the slumber overtake her she looked one more time at Josh and then looked at the man who hadn't left her side and spoke four words that will haunt him forever. "I want my brother."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 5

Drew slipped off his 30th pair of gloves for the night actually he had stopped counting after 10 so who knows how many he had worn, aimed them for the bin. Score he thought to himself as he made a perfect shot. It had been a steady night of dog bites, chest pains, lacerated body parts, drug overdoses, Nothing new.

Shannon and Topher were dealing with a high-off-his-face teenager who kept trying to touch Shannon's breasts; TC, Jordan and Kenny were dealing with an over bearing mother of a child who had fallen out of a tree; Paul and Scott were in theatre and Jennings well she was taking the emergency room and the OR by storm.

Drew ducked into the locker room for a breather and checked his phone, nothing. That bad feeling slowly crept back into his mind as he quickly began to dial Sophie's number to see if she had made it. Straight to message bank. Before he could leave a message Kenny popped his head in through the door letting him know he was needed. Drew grunted and put his phone back in his locker and jogged out to the nurses station.

"Alright babies there is a truck and car accident and I need 3 of you to head down and help out they are having difficulty getting one of the patients out and they need you to assess them." Came the soothing voice of Molly.

"Do we know how bad?"

"Topher if I knew I would have told you." Molly quipped back.

"Ok, Jordan, Shannon and myself will go." TC butted in. "Drew I know it's your turn to go but Sophie is on her way so if we aren't back by morning I want you to leave here on time, you don't get to spend a lot of time with Sophie. Hold down the fort for us will you. You can take over Shannon's patient with Kenny." TC said that giving a grin and a wink at the same time. "Alright grab your gear and let's head out."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

The ambulance ride was met with silence as the 3 doctors prepared themselves for what carnage they were about to face. Shannon was leaning her head back against the window her eyes closed and hands clasped together. TC and Jordan were staring at each other holding in the things they needed to tell one another but both to chicken to do so.

When they arrived at the scene there was chaos. Lights were flashing every which way. Every rescue van imaginable was lining the highway. The truck was on its side and it's contents layering the road and embarkment. As they grabbed their gear and headed over to the officer in charge they hadn't even been able to catch sight of the car that had also been involved. At that moment they knew it was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

"Gwen! Hey what happened? We spoke with the OIC but he couldn't really give us much. How bad?" Jordan asked, wanting to get into it and get the patient out and to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Hey guys. Bad. Really bad. Truck driver had a heart attack hit the car head on."

TC cut in "Driver ok?"

"DOA same as the driver of the Camry. Passenger is pinned by the Dashboard. We are to scared to move it incase it is staunching blood flow we don't know the extent of the damage we haven't been able to assess her yet. We were waiting for you." Gwen looked at them with a grim look on her face.

"What aren't you telling us?" Shannon asked.

"She's 8 months pregnant."

Their looks said it all. "Do we know who she is? Do we have a name?"

"She's been in and out of consciousness for the last 20 minutes or so TC,but the guy who called it in said she was asking for her brother."

"Ok guys let's get our girl and her baby out."

The trio rounded the corner and saw the true extent of the damage the truck had done to the car. The whole left side of the car was crushed beyond recognition and it seemed to be pinned under one end of the truck. Black skid marks had tattooed the pristine road.

They looked at each other and it didn't take much for them to know what they were thinking. How in the hell had she survived. They put their bags down and walked up to a firefighter who was near the passenger side entrance.

"You guys from San Antonio?" They all nodded in unison. "Thank goodness she is looking real bad. We have tried to comfort her and attempted to remove her from the car but she was in to much pain and when we saw blood underneath the dashboard we decided to stop. It is really hard to assess how far it is digging into her abdomen."

"Jordan I need 2 large bore IVs and run saline and hartmanns and give her morphine for the pain. Shannon I need c-spine collar. I am gonna assess where the dashboard is pinning her and check the baby. Do we have a name?"

The firefighter responded with one word that made TC question everything about happiness and love and joy and how quickly it can turn upside down and shit all over your perfect life. "Her name is Sophie."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNS


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNS

Chapter 6

While Jordan was putting IVs in and hanging up fluids and Shannon was putting on oxygen and getting the collar ready TC was crouched down next to Sophie the passenger side door that was once there lay a few feet away. As he tried to assess the damage that the truck had done, he was silently composing himself getting enough courage to really truly see how bad this really was and what he was going to say to Drew when he saw him.

The face of Josh that was once staring at Sophie was now covered with a white sheet, specks of blood were visible on the crisp clean sheet, a sight he was glad he didn't have to see.

"TC." He looked up as he heard Jordan call him from behind Sophie. "BP is dropping, pulse is thready, her resps are up; she's clammy and pale. She's definitely bleeding internally we need to get her out now."

"This stupid piece of crap is making it impossible for me to determine how deep the penetration is. I can see some blood but then again it could be blocking what ever is going on in there. If we move it she might bleed out and then we will lose both of them." Louder then the previous statement TC ended with "I am not allowing it!"

"Baby's heart rate is low but it is there. You are a fighter, just like your mumma." Shannon continued as she began assessing the other aspects of Sophie's condition including the other injuries that were visible.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

It was like a beautiful dream that she didn't want to end there was no pain and no sadness, but Sophie was slowly snapping out of it by a familiar voice she hadn't heard in the longest time.

She mumbled finding her voice horse from lack of water and found that something was attached to her face making it easier for her to breathe. "TC?"

"Hey sweetheart. Yeah I am here. Just try and stay still for us. We are trying to get you out but there is something pinning you down and we are still trying to figure out how we can get it off you without hurting the baby. Okay?"

"Oh my god the baby!" Sophie was beginning to get hysterical thinking about the unborn child she was carrying. "Is she ok? Please tell me she is still alive?!"

TC cooed "hey hey hey look at me, I need you to calm down for me. The baby's heart rate is low but it is there. We are giving you some fluids and some pain relief so hopefully that will make you a bit more comfortable." A lightbulb lit in TC's brain. "A girl? You are having a girl?"

"Yeah we wanted it to be a surprise. Only Josh and I knew, but now it doesn't really seem like it matters anymore." Tears were slowly falling down her checks.

"Soph, I am going to get you out of here okay. I promise you." TC was as determined as ever.

"I know but any chance you could ah get Drew down here. Just incase. I really really need him here please." She was looking straight into his eyes. "Please."

"Of course. Shannon can you call and get Drew on the next ambulance out I might need Scott as well. I don't really know what to do." He looked defeated like he was going to let both Sophie and Drew down. "Now!"

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Kenny burst through into the OR mask across his face eager to get Scott's attention. "Dr Clemmens!"

"There better be a good reason why you are barging into my OR Kenny, I have my hands elbow deep in small bowel. What's going on?"

"TC needs you at an offsite crash on the interstate."

"Tell Dr Callahan that he is going to have to deal with this on his own I am extremely busy and have a full list tonight and I am not in the mood to fight with him about patient care?"

Kenny was more firmer then Scott had ever heard him before "You need to do this okay! The woman is 8 months pregnant and pinned under a dashboard." Scott looked up he was getting frustrated. Before he could say anything Kenny butted in again. "The patient is Drew's sister."

"Dr Cummings, Dr Jennings you can take care of this right?" Scott added as he darted towards the opening doors where Kenny was standing. He didn't wait for a response, he leapt into action and ran alongside Kenny to the emergency stairs heading to the ground level. "Kenny does Drew know?"

"I couldn't find him when I got the call, thought I would get you first. I pages him 911 to the nurses station." They had just rounded the corner when they saw Drew sitting on a the chair with his mobile to his ear.

"Are you sure they didn't leave a message? She would have texted me if they were going to be longer. Okay I am coming home. Will see you soon." Drew looked up as he got off his phone. "Kenny I need you to do me a favour, my sister and her husband never made it to our place I need to see if I can find her. Do you mind covering for me. I promise I will make it up to you man." He looked at the expression of Kenny and Scott as they were moving closer to him and somehow deep inside he knew what had happened. "No, no no no no you are not going to tell me what I think you are going to tell me! Go away!"

"Drew, your sister and her husband were in the accident that happened on the interstate. TC, Jordan and Shannon are there with her now but she is asking for you. You need to come with me." Drew had never heard Scott speak so soft and gentle. He couldn't believe this was happening, his perfect life was telling him up yours when it had only just started to become amazing. Drew dropped his phone and put his hands above his head as he pursed his lips together and screamed as loud as he could.

"Come on man you need to snap out of it." Drew could hear Kenny beside him trying to calm him down. "Your sister and her husband and your little niece or nephew need you. So please go with Scott. I will call Rick and let him know what is happening." He looked up at Kenny with tears welling in his eyes. He nodded and started to run alongside Scott. Not knowing what he was going to find and deep down not really wanting to know.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 7

"Soph? How are you feeling? Is that pain relief helping? Anything new going on that I need to know about?" TC was looking at her as she was beginning to pant a little more than before. "Jordan?"

"BP is still low. Baby is still hanging in there." She replied in a quiet voice.

"I think I am having contractions TC. Mmmmmm. Yep that kind of feels like it might be a contraction."

"Okay do you remember your breathing exercises from your Lamaze classes? I need you to keep doing that for me ok. We can give something else for the pain." TC was beginning to get more worried as he waited impatiently for Scott and Drew to arrive.

"Mmmmmmm. Ouch this sucks. Mmmmmmm." Sophie said through gritted.

"You are doing great Soph." TC stated. "Just follow my breathing...in 2,3,4 and out 2,3,4 lets do it again ok...in 2,3,4 and out 2,3,4 good girl.

"Has the contraction passed yet?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah I think so. Jordan?" Sophie looked concerned. "I think I can feel something pooling around the top of my leg it feels wet."

Jordan looked at TC who was shining a torch as far under the mangled base of the car as he could to see what was making Sophie so concerned. And the he saw it, the large patch of bright red liquid seeping through her dark blue jeans.

"Is it blood? TC! Am I bleeding?" Sophie begged TC to answer.

"Just a little but the baby's heart rate is still there." It was then another contraction started and he heard the muffled cry once again. He looked at Jordan and then to Sophie and silently prayed that Scott and Drew would get here soon as he was beginning to lose hope.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

After what felt like an eternity Scott and Drew pulled up and both jumped out and ran towards the awaiting crew. TC was the first to spot the pair and got up quickly from beside Sophie to greet them.

"Is she alive? Is the baby okay? Is Josh okay? Why the hell is she still in the car TC?!" TC could tell that Drew was upset and scared so he quickly started to explain the situation.

"Yes she and the baby are alive."

"Josh?" TC stared at the ground. "Ahhhh dammit!"

"Hey calm down you need to not be like this when you see her. Okay?" Drew settled so TC could continue. "We haven't been able to move her as we think the dashboard may be plugging any internal or external bleeding that could be occurring. If we move her we have the risk of her bleeding out and both Sophie and the baby won't be make it." Scott was listening intently already coming up with a plan of action. "She is having contractions but she is awake and calm and I would really like her to stay like that okay Drew?" He only nodded as he pushed his way through the crowd to her side.

"How bad really?" TC looked confused at Scott's question. "Come on mate I can read you like a book, you aren't telling Drew everything so tell me."

"If we don't move her they are going to die. If we do move her they are going to die. As soon as we move the front of the car she is going to tank, go into cardiac arrest and I don't think in the condition that she is in we are going to get her back." TC continued still wanting to give him a full explanation. "She isn't only having contractions she has also had significant PV loss as well." Scott looked concerned. "Baby's heart rate is slow but steady."

"Okay um I am going to need to assess her, see how the baby is positioned. I need to see how much movement we have around the car. Is the roof off?" TC nodded quickly and Scott continued. "I also need an intubation kit and a helicopter ready with enough supplies that if we need to we can deliver this baby and try to stop as much of the bleeding as we can before we get her to the OR." TC nodded but put his hand on Scott's arm telling him to hold on a second as this might be the last time a brother and a sister get to be together.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 8

Drew couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had seen men with legs blown off and shrapnel the size off coke cans protruding from their chests but this, this was something he never ever wanted to or should have to see again. He quickly passed Shannon who put a supportive hand on his arm and moved to crouch down so he was eye level with Sophie. Jordan was still huddled in the back seat trying to get another blood pressure hoping that it was reading higher than the last one.

"Hey." Drew said quietly as Sophie's eye fluttered open and a smile formed on both their faces. "So guessing the spare bedroom wasn't where you wanted to spend the night hey?"

She looked at him with such sadness "I am so sorry we worried you."

"You silly duffer this was not your fault do you hear me? Look at me, are you listening to me?" Sophie nodded. "You are going to be fine Scott and TC are going to come up with a brilliant plan and you and my niece or nephew are going be just fine."

"Niece." It was faint but he thought he heard it. "Niece" she had said it again knowing he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

"You're having a girl?" She nodded once again. "God help us all!" They both laughed when a contraction started again.

"Mmmmmmmm. Inhale. Mmmmmmmm. Exhale." That repeated another 4 times before the contraction passed. "Josh and I were hoping you and Rick would be the Godparents." Drew looked stunned. "I know usual roles of Godparents entail Saturday morning dance recitals and piano soirees and over-the-top birthday parties not actual parents. But I am hoping that you might make an exception."

Tears started to fall down Drew's face as he finally understood the extent of what Sophie was asking. "You are going to be fine you hear me? I am truly flattered but nothing is going to happen to you okay."

"Just promise me please if anything does happen to me you and Rick will look after her for me. I know you have only just settled in with Bri but I need you to promise me right here and right now. Can you please please do this for me?"

"I promise." He was sobbing. Sophie was smiling holding her hand in his. Jordan was silently wiping her eyes trying to listen into the stethoscope to get another blood pressure reading. It was lower than before. Something needed to be done soon or Sophie and the baby weren't going to make it.

"Drew?" He looked at Jordan. "We need to do this now. Her BP is dropping and the baby's heart rate is getting slower." Drew nodded and called for Scott and TC.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

"Sophie my name is Scott Clemmens and I am going to do everything I can to get you out of here and save you and your baby alright?" Sophie just nodded. Scott continued, "in order to do that we need to remove the piece of the car that is pinning you to the seat. There are a lot of risks in doing this as we can't see what is going on under there. Wecan't tell if you are bleeding or, if there is any damage that has been done we will only be able to see this when we move it away." Sophie tensed and Scott could tell she was getting scared. "Before we do that I am going to give you a sedative and put you to sleep. I will insert a tube into your throat to help you breathe and then we can get you out of the car and to the hospital."

Upon hearing that she would be asleep for the ordeal Sophie began to relax. "So I won't feel anything?"

"I promise you, you will not feel a thing."

"Will the baby be born at the hospital?" Sophie asked.

"Well delivering a baby in a chopper would be a first for me, but I am hoping that it will be back at the hospital in my OR while I listen to Queen. But I have everything I need on hand incase we have to do an emergency Caesar in the chopper. Either way some time in the next few hours you are going to meet your baby girl."

"Dr Clemmens, can you do me a favour please." Scott nodded. "If it comes down to me or the baby." He knew what was coming. "Save the baby. I know it is a big ask but please do this for me."

"Ok." That was all he could say.

"Thank you." Sophie said through glistened eyes.

"You are welcome. Now just relax we are going to get everything ready and I promise I will let you know when we are going to start." Scott patted her arm as he stood up and walked over to the rest of the gang. "Are we ready?" Everyone nodded in unison as people began buzzing around ready to leap into action.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 9

"TC." Sophie called while Scott was putting his gloves on. "Look after him for me. I know that the odds of me making it out of here even with you guys is slim but I can't go anywhere without knowing that he will be ok. That you will be ok to." TC was stunned once more. "Yes you, I know how you all wear your hearts on your sleeves that is why you do what you do. But not everyone can be saved. I hope to God that my baby gets to live the most amazing life and by some miracle I get to see it, but if not, I am so glad that she will have the family she has. How lucky she will be. You did everything you could. You are all amazing doctors and I am so lucky."

TC couldn't speak he just picked up Sophie's hand and put it to his lips and gave a kiss a simple gesture that meant so much. She asked for Drew one more time and TC called him over. Tears fell down TC's face as he embraced Jordan and buried his face in the nape of her neck.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

"I love you so much. You are going to be the best mum in the whole world. Promise me you will fight for that little girl of yours."

"I promise. I love you to." Sophie said through gritted teeth as another contraction finished.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

"Alright Sophie you ready?" Sophie nodded as Scott began to inject her with a cocktail of drugs that would soon put her into a peaceful slumber. The oxygen masked came off as Sophie smiled one last time at Drew and she rubbed her swollen belly before her head swayed to one side and her chin touched the top of her chest. "Go! Shannon I need the fibre-optic endoscope and the TTE tube please." Shannon complied as she passed the objects to Scott as he gently inserted the plastic tubing into Sophie's throat. "Ok I am in, tape and start bagging." Jordan attached the ventilation bag to the end of the tube and started to manually breathe for Sophie. "Guys go." Scott said to the firefighters who were starting to remove outer parts of the damaged car in anticipation for the dashboard to become free.

The front of the car started to shift as Scott took a blood pressure reading from Sophie's right arm. "BP is dropping we are going to need to work quicker. As soon as it is free we need to move her as quickly as possible you hear me?" Everyone answered with a yes or yeah response except for Drew who was nervously pacing back and fourth trying to keep his composure.

TC stood by the gurney as he looked at Shannon who was holding large packs of gauze. "As soon as we move the dashboard jump in and apply as much pressure as you can. She can't afford to lose anymore blood." Shannon nodded in agreement as Jordan continued to manually ventilate and Scott listened for another blood pressure.

"Alright I think we can move it now." One of the firefighters said as he stopped the saw. "Nice and quick but gentle men. On my count 1, 2, 3..."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 10

In one swift movement the mangled front section of the car was removed and everyone who had a job to do jumped to it. Shannon ran the front of the where Sophie was sitting and applied pressure to the wounds on her lower abdomen. There was more blood then she could put pressure on and she yelled at Scott to hurry up. The gurney was moved closer to the car and as fast as you could blink Sophie was transported from the seat to the gurney. Jordan continued to manually ventilate, Shannon continued to apply pressure and TC, Drew and Scott pushed the gurney to the awaiting chopper.

Scott, TC and Jordan jumped in with the gurney as Shannon held Drew back as there wasn't any room left in the helicopter. "Hey hey we can't go with them, you know that. Come on I will drive you to the hospital."

The doors closed and the chopper took off lights flashing turning around heading straight for the hospital helipad.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

"Drew? Drew? Hey you still with me?" Shannon was looking at him as she sped down the highway towards San Antonio Memorial. "Drew?"

"What?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!"

Shannon turned and faced the front of the car focusing intently on driving. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." There was silence for a few seconds before Drew talked again.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Thank you for being here and driving me back I don't think I would have made it back in one piece. Probably would've ended up in the cells."

Shannon gave a small smile as she squeezed Drew's leg and put her foot on the pedal.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

"How much farther?" TC yelled to the pilot.

"Another 10 minutes." The pilot replied.

"She might not even have 5 minutes" TC muttered under his breathe.

"Dammit!" Scott yelled. "She's crashing! TC the paddles!" TC followed the order and turned on the defibrillator and began cardiac compressions, as Scott stuck the defibrillator pads on Sophie's chest and Jordan continued to manually ventilate. "Charge to 300. Everyone clear!" The pulses noise still evaded the chopper as Sophie's heart refused to start. "Asystole." Scott yelled. "Charge again 360. Clear." Still nothing. "Give her 1cc of adrenaline and 6 of amioderone; charge to 360. Clear." Still nothing.

"Giver her another of adrenaline and charge it again!" TC said to Scott as he continued compressions.

"Charging. Clear." And there is was the faintest of a heart beat. TC stopped compressions as all 3 bowed their heads saying a little prayer as they had managed to bring her back. "I need to get this baby out right now, the baby's heart rate is dropping." Scott look flustered as he began prepping Sophie's stomach for the emergency Caesarian. "TC I am going to need you. Jordan can you keep ventilating please." They both nodded as Scott moved around the other side of Sophie and poured iodine over the intended incision sight. He couldn't tell what was iodine and what was blood in some parts it was too thick to make out. "Scalpel please." TC handed the scalpel to Scott as he made a 10cm incision along the bottom of Sophie's abdomen and began cut through the fatty tissue as TC stemmed the blood flow and helped Scott open the incision wider. "There is so much damage here I can't believe the baby survived this long let alone Sophie. Okay I can see the uterus. Nearly there. Okay I got her... Here she comes. TC she's blue." He said as handed the baby him.

"I got her, I got her." TC moved quickly and began to clear the baby's airway and put a stethoscope to her chest and waited to here the little flicker of her heart. "Starting compressions. Come on little girl don't give up. Come on. Come on." And just when he thought it was futile. A loud cry stopped everyone on the chopper in their tracks. "Oh thank God. We got her." TC said relieved. "Hello sweet girl. Let me have a look at you." He did the once over and looked towards Jordan who was smiling and crying at the sight of TC and the baby in his arms. "She's ok." He smiled back.

"Dammit, TC I need your help. She haemorrhaging. I stop one bleeder and then I find 3 more." TC handed the baby to Jordan as he leant on the other side of Sophie and started to help control the bleeding. "I think when we cut into her, the pressure of pulling the baby out must have started a chain reaction. There is too much blood I can't see a damn thing. How far are away now?"

"60 seconds out. But we have another problem." The pilot said.

"Of course we do." Scott said looking at TC.

"The other helicopter has broken down on the helipad so we can't land there."

"Land on the field across the road. We can wheel it the rest of the way call Molly and tell Kenny and Topher to get as many people as he can and meet us there. We need a Neonatal incubator and an OR free as soon as we arrive."

"Got it." The pilot replied.

"Why can't anything go right tonight?" A frustrated TC said.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 11

The chopper landed in the field across from the hospital and was met with Kenny, Topher, Paul and cavalry of medical personal all wanting to help. Scott still had his hands inside of Sophie as they loaded her onto a wheelable gurney and Scott jumped onto it as well, planting himself kneeling on either side of Sophie's thighs as Kenny, TC and Topher quickly moved the gurney towards the hospital entrance.

"Is there an OR free?" TC asked Topher as they ran through the parking lot.

"All prepped and ready go."

"Thanks buddy. Has Drew and Shannon arrived yet?"

"No not yet but Rick is at the nurses station waiting." Topher replied.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Jordan jumped out of the helicopter as Sophie was being rushed into the hospital, with the baby in her hands and ran up to Paul who was standing with the incubator. He reached out to the the baby from her but she pulled away. "I got it. It's okay Paul. Thank you for this." Paul nodded.

"I can help you do a full assessment on the baby if you like?" He questioned Jordan.

"Thanks that would be great."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

"Move everyone out of the way!" TC yelled as they burst through the doors to the emergency room, with everyone in tow. "Don't even think about getting in the elevator mate."

"TC!" A voice from behind made TC let go of the gurney as he turned to see Rick standing at the nurses station.

"Go on I will catch up in a second." He told Scott, Kenny and Topher as the elevator doors closed.

"Rick..." He said as he walked up to him.

"Oh my god." Rick said as he put his hands over his mouth in complete shock.

"Hey we are going to do everything we can okay."

"The baby?"

"You have a beautiful niece. 10 fingers, 10 toes and a hefty set of lungs. She is absolutely gorgeous. Jordan is just going to do a once over and then you should be right to see her." He smiled at Rick who had tears in his eyes.

"Did Drew come in on the chopper?" He looked around worried.

"No room he was driving back with Shannon. They shouldn't be to far away. Where's Bri?"

"In the staff room watching TV."

"Okay let's keep her in there. Can you do me a big favour."

"Anything."

"Keep him down here either in the staff lounge, the waiting room or somewhere away from the OR please."

"Of course. Go." He ordered TC. TC patted his shoulder as he took off in a jog towards the stairs.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Shannon and Drew pulled up at the front entrance of the hospital and raced out hoping the chopper had arrived and Sophie was currently in the OR.

Just like déjà vu from a few moments ago they burst through the doors into the ER and started off towards to the elevator when Drew saw Rick and all the emotions of the night finally boiled over and he collapsed on to the floor sobbing waiting for the warm embrace of his husband.

Rick leant down and embraced Drew "shh shh shh, they just took her upstairs to the OR. I am so sorry."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well we are going to go and hug our daughter who is waiting to see you and then we are going to see if we can find this little niece of ours and then we are going to wait as long as it takes."

Drew looked up surprised "she's been born?"

"Yeah TC just told me. I thought you knew?" Rick questioned.

"No they must have of had to do an emergency Caesar in the chopper."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

"I need more suction. I can't see a damn thing." Scott said to TC and Topher as he moved instruments around trying to determine how much damage he could theoretically fix.

"Clamp please, here and here." TC stated to the scrub nurse.

Scott looked at TC and Topher "I am gonna need to remove the spleen, the livers lacerated and I need to take out some of the bowel."

Kenny who was monitoring Sophie's observations spoke suddenly. "Her BP is dropping, sats are in the 80s she's becoming hypoxic."

"If we don't stop this bleeding soon it won't matter, the oxygen has been starved from her brain for too long." Topher stated.

"Dammit guys I know." Scott yelled. "I need more suction now! I can't see where this bleeding is coming from. The more I dig around the more she bleeds." Everyone was beginning to get frustrated.

"Maybe we should stop." Topher spoke softly.

"What do you mean?" TC stated horrified like he was being betrayed.

"Hasn't she been through enough? This clearly isn't working. We can't do anything else for her maybe we should st..."

"No, no no I am not letting her die. She deserves to have a chance to live. We can do this, you, me and Scott. We can save her. Please help me."

"But I don't think we can. The bleeding won't stop, her internal organs are damaged. She's a mess." Scott finally spoke.

"But she is a fighter. She can do this."

"She's tired TC. She stayed alive long enough for us to deliver her daughter. She gave up her life so new life could be created. Shouldn't we let her go peacefully surrounded by Drew and Rick and her daughter. Not around us with our hands inside her. She at least deserves that. Please. Please agree with me on this." Scott said pleadingly.

TC looked utterly defeated. He was so tired had so many emotions running through his mind he just bowed his head and removed the instruments that were providing life saving measures and put them on the tray. He knew what Topher and Scott were saying was the right thing to do. "Okay. Guys let's close her up. And move her as quickly as possible to the ICU." Scott said.

"I need to find Drew. You okay to finish here?" TC looked directly at Scott and Topher and he began taking of his gown and mask.

"Go."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

A soft knock at the door snapped Jordan away from her baby induced worry. "Jordan? Can we see her?"

"Hey of course come in we just finished her exam. She has an excellent set of lungs on her. Any word on Soph."

"No nothing yet." Rick said.

"Oh my goodness. Can I hold her?" Drew asked.

"Of course you can." Jordan said as she gently handed the baby girl into Drew's arms and then proceeded to embrace Brianna in a tight hug. "You have a beautiful baby cousin who might be about to outshine you on the cuteness factor."

"That is totally fine I am happy to pass the crown along." Brianna joked as she smiled at Jordan.

"Hello sweet girl. Hi I am your Uncle Drew. You look just like your mum." The baby started to get restless. "Shh shh shh it's okay everything is going too be ok."

"Did Sophie have a name picked out yet?" Paul asked as Drew was cooing at the baby.

"I don't know we hadn't really talked about it I know she and Josh had a list that was a page and half long but I don't think they actually decided on a name. I think they wanted to meet her first." It was then Drew looked up and saw the weary eyes of TC standing at the doorway scrub hat in his hand.

"TC?"

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 12

The room was silent as TC and Drew sat together going through the events of the night. TC had a hand planted on Drew's shoulder and their heads were bowed.

"Drew we did everything we could but there is just to much damage. You know what internal bleeding could look like. I tried I really tried, we all did. I am so sorry buddy. I promised her we would save her and I didn't." TC had tears in his eyes as he couldn't even look at Drew.

"You, Scott, Shannon, Kenny, Toph and Jordan saved her daughter. That was the only thing that she wanted. You have nothing to be sorry for. She did this, survived this long, sacrificed herself so her baby could live. Does Scott still have her on the ventilator?"

"Yeah they were moving her to the ICU." TC replied.

"Can I say goodbye to her?"

"Yeah." They both got up and hugged one another. It was the hug that two brothers share. Sophie and Josh weren't just his family anymore, the entire Memorial was his family now and he was grateful for that. They walked up to Jordan, Rick and Brianna and together the 5 of them walked solemnly towards the doors to the ICU to do the unthinkable.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

As they got closer to the ICU Scott and Topher were coming out of the room with deflated looks on their faces. They looked up and saw Drew and they both made a bee line to the soon-to-be broken man.

Scott looked at Drew, "Drew man I am so sorry. We did everything we could. I tried so hard t..." Before he could finish he was engulfed in a hug from Drew. No words were needed the long enduring hug said it all. As Drew pulled away he patted Scott on the back and tried hard not to break down any more than he already had. He then looked at Topher and hugged the man as well.

"Thank you for trying, all of you. What you all did at the scene, on the chopper and in the OR I can't express how grateful I am."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Scott nodded and moved out of the way to let Drew into the ICU room where Sophie had just been placed. As he and Topher walked up to TC and Jordan Scott stood with his arm out stretched to shake the hand of TC but what he didn't expect was what TC did next. A slap to the hand startled Scott until he was once again sandwiched in a hug. "Thank you for everything you did. Thank you for trusting me and working with me."

"I have always trusted you TC. I may not like you but you are an amazing doctor."

"Does that mean you like me now?" TC looked serious.

"Don't push your luck." Scott said with a smirk as he moved passed Jordan and placed a hand on her shoulder.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

The only sounds that Drew heard when he walked through the automatic doors was the whoosh of the ventilator and the rhythmic beeping of the machine monitoring her heart rate. Drew walked up to the side of the hospital bed and giving a deep exhale of breathe pulled the chair close and sat down. Taking her hand in his he lowered his head.

"Hey Soph, I didn't think we were going to have to do this tonight. I didn't think we were going to have to do it ever, but here we are. I feel like my right arm has been cut off. I don't know what I am supposed to do now. How do I go on without you?"

Drew took Sophie's hand in his own and brought it up to rest it on his lips.

"You made everything so much better. Made everyday so much brighter. I only hope I can give that to your daughter." Tears now flowed freely.

"I promise you Rick and I will take care of her. Tell her how much she was loved by her mum and dad. She will know you both. She will be so loved, so loved."

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

After what seemed like hours of sitting beside Sophie just looking at her trying to remember every little feature Drew heard a soft knock at the door. He turned to find Rick standing there. But he wasn't alone in his arms was the baby that had brought pain yet so much joy.

"I think it might be time she meets her mumma." Rick whispered.

Drew looked up and made his way over to Rick. "Where's Bri?" He asked as he gently took the baby in his arms and looked lovingly into Rick's eyes.

"She is with Jordan and everyone outside I don't think she needs to see something like this again."

Drew just nodded and replied. "Will you stay with me? Please. I don't think I can do this without you."

"I am not going anywhere I promise." Together they moved closer to Sophie and both stood on either side of the bed.

Drew looked at his niece and then to his sister. "Soph would you like to meet your daughter? She has been waiting her whole life to meet you."

Drew gently laid the sleeping baby on her mother's chest and only wished that Sophie wasn't in the situation that she was in. He wished that she could feel, see, hear, breathe on her own.

"I have been trying to think of what you guys would want to call her. I know when I was little it was going to be fluffy or Dolly Parton, I promise I will not be calling her that. But then I remembered this dream you once told me, about you being a mum and how it was the most real dream you had ever had and you were running around a park with a little blonde girl wearing a pink Parker and pink gumboots and that when she was going down the slippery slide and you looked over to her laughing and said to her would you like to go on the slide again Olivia? So if it is ok with you I would like to name her that. Olivia Sophie Lincoln-Alister."

Drew looked at Rick who smiled hearing the name. He then nodded signalling that it was time. Rick gently picked up the sleeping baby and came around to stand beside Drew.

"Ok." Was the only thing that Drew could say. How was he supposed to react to the fact that in a matter of minutes his sister would be gone from this world.

Drew shook his head re-thinking what he was doing. Rick entwined his hand in Drew's as Scott entered the room this time walking over to the ventilator and looked once more at Drew and Rick who both nodded.

Standing outside the ICU the night shift crew all stood; TC and Jordan were standing on either side of Brianna both holding one of her hands; Kenny, Shannon, Topher, Paul, and Molly were all huddled together watching and waiting. Scott looked once more at Sophie, under his breath he mouthed sorry to her and switched of the breathing machine and for a few seconds it sounded as if Sophie was breathing on her own the steady beating of her heart could still be heard but that lasted for only a few seconds as the steady heart beat was replaced with a long piercing sound that meant the end of a life. The monitoring machine was switched off so all that could be heard was the loud sob coming Drew.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

"So Olivia?" TC said softly as he entered the staff lounge room to find Drew sitting on the couch staring at Rick and Olivia laying across his chest huddled in the nape of his neck, both sleeping soundly while Brianna laid preciously on his lap. He sat down next to Drew and waited for a reply.

"You think it sounds ok."

"It is perfect. She looks like an Olivia." TC didn't sound convincing at all as he looked at Drew's questionable expression. "Well if I knew what an Olivia looked like I would like to think it would be like that gorgeous baby you have." Drew just smiled.

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx

Chapter 13 - Epilogue

The sound of a baby crying woke Rick from his slumber. He rolled over to find it was 2.30am and that the other side of the bed was empty. He slowly put his t-shirt on and prosthetic and walked outside in the hallway to investigate the crying.

As Rick got closer he heard a soft voice trying to calm the upset baby. "Shhh shhh shhh it's ok your daddy is here and he won't let anything happen to you." That was the first time Rick has heard Drew call himself a dad. To everyone who met them it was always Olivia's uncles. He smiled.

He slowly stepped into the room clearing his throat acknowledged that he was there by the door. "Sorry babe did we wake you? We are very talkative tonight!" Drew said as he held the baby in his arms.

"No not at all, I just didn't want to miss out on the all fun we are having in here...at 2.30 in the morning." He smiled as the baby looked at him with loving eyes.

"Olivia you want to go to daddy? You want a cuddle from daddy?" Rick was flabbergasted at what Drew had said. "What? You don't want to hold her? Are you ok?" Drew started to sound concerned.

"Yeah, you just never called us daddy or dad we were always uncle Rick and uncle Drew." Drew just smiled and motioned for him to come over closer. Just then another set of bleary eyes moved towards the door. "Sorry sweetie if we woke you up?"

Brianna just smiled and walked over to her dads and new baby sister. "It's ok."

Rick moved over to the rocking chair that Drew was seated in holding Olivia and squished himself between Drew and the arm of the chair. He then motioned Brianna over who fell nicely into place between the shoulders of Drew and Rick and baby Olivia by her side. Drew and Rick sat in awed silence waiting for Olivia to finally settle and Brianna to go back to sleep.

"Thank you for being here for me, letting me do this for Sophie and Josh. I know we had only just got Bri but I couldn't not do this." Drew spoke quietly.

"I wouldn't of had it any other way. We are so lucky we have the most amazing kids I can't believe they are ours." Rick said bewildered.

" I love you."

"I love you to."

And as they sat together in the darkened room holding their precious daughters they looked over at the bedside table staring at the photo of Sophie and Josh. They then looked at each other and thought to themselves how lucky they were and how lucky they were to have each other.

The End

xxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&RxxxxxxTNSxxxxxxD&Rxxxxxx


End file.
